PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The American Society for Parenteral and Enteral Nutrition (ASPEN) Research Workshop (RW) is a highly successful and scientifically respected international conference for basic scientists, nutrition researchers and clinicians. The goal of the ASPEN 2020 RW ?Novel Nutritional Status Biomarkers?, is to focus on the current evidence for biomarkers in use and those in development to capture nutritional status, which is a critical component in medical care. There is strong evidence that adequate nutritional support remains a critical component of favorable patient outcomes and can significantly modulate biological as well as pathological processes. Historically, anthropometric and some serological assessment approaches have been utilized to assess nutritional status. However, there is wide variability in their clinical and research utilization. Over the past decade, there is burgeoning research into proteomics, transcriptomics, genomics, and metabolomics and their relevance to precision medicine as a tool for objective cross-sectional and longitudinal nutritional status assessment and response to therapy. There is also a major interest in new technology focusing on activity trackers, non-invasive and real time assessment of body composition and calorie burn, and transcutaneous devices to assess nutritional status. Noninvasive imaging and novel serological assays present unique opportunities to assess obesity and nonalcoholic steatohepatitis. The ASPEN 2020 RW is timely and novel and will provide a unique venue for interdisciplinary collaboration among early career and established researchers from basic to applied science. This RW is unique in that it brings together nutrition researchers from ASPEN and from the fields of Gastroenterology, Hepatology, Immunology, and Microbiology and Surgery facilitating interdisciplinary research collaborations. The topic for the 2020 RW is of key relevance to ASPEN, and indeed, for health care delivery. To advance the understanding of nutrition and disease links there needs to be a topic focused, interdisciplinary collaborations and knowledge translations to the bedside which is the precise aim of this RW. Thus, the aims of the 2020 ASPEN RW program are to 1) bring together basic scientists and clinicians from a range of disciplines and levels of training and experience, with a focus on clinically relevant, and cutting-edge research relating to novel biomarkers that capture nutritional status, thus bridging basic research and clinical science; 2) support translational science by fostering communication and collaboration among interdisciplinary researchers and clinicians thus bringing research from bench to bedside; 3) provide opportunities for mentorship of early career researchers / scientists and trainees; and 4) disseminate the 2020 RW activities and information to the broader scientific community. The 2020 RW will achieve these aims, having focused on a rapidly evolving scientific field with broad clinical relevance. The success of prior ASPEN RWs in translating scientific knowledge to patient care stand as evidence for the anticipated success of the proposed 2020 RW. 1